14 Years to MakeUp
by YuNami XD
Summary: Alfred a trouble maker whos life is about to completely change when he meets his twin brother, Matthew, after 14 years. Will he change his life around or drag his brother down with him? Pairings unknown yet...
1. Prologue

_Who is that? _

_Where am I? I was surrounded by complete darkness and a milky white light shown in front of me. In the light was a boy about my age, I couldn't see his face because he had his back to me. He had on jeans and a red sweat shirt; he seemed to be holding something in his arms. "Hello?" I called out to him "Do you know where this place is? Who are you?" The boy looked straight up and began to chuckle. "Really you can't tell who I am? Well this is our connection we have." _

_Connection? What is he talking about? _

_I began to walk towards him but the closer I got his image seemed to get fuzzier. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around. "OK, tell me the truth what the-" I lost my words because the person was not just anybody. He was holding a white bear in his arms but that's not why I was shocked. He had wavy blonde hair, indigo eyes, and glasses but the face… _

_The face was what had me in shock because the face was mine._


	2. Chapter 1

I heard the shrill scream of my alarm clock telling me to wake up. I reached out from under the covers and slapped my hand down to make it shut up. I sat up in bed and looked at the window which had streams of light peeking through it.

I hate school I thought to myself, I can't wait till I'm old enough to drop out. I fell out of bed and I slipped on a pair of jeans and a white button shirt. As I walked out of my room I grabbed my brown leather jacket and slipped it on. As I walked down the stairs I could hear my dad getting ready for work. I walked into the kitchen and see him packing his lunch.

"Good Morning, Alfred." My dad says as he reaches in his wallet to give me money for lunch. I take the money from him and say "Mornin'." I grabbed a granola bar and slipped on my shoes and walked out of the house. I stood at the end of the drive way waiting for the bus to come.

Me and my dad don't get along very well anymore, not since my mom died a couple years ago. He is always trying to strengthen the bond between us but I never cooperate. Ever since my mom's death I've been a trouble maker. I get suspended from school almost every month due to fights or the pranks I pull. I never do anything to bad to get arrested or anything because I don't want deal with it nor with my dad if it ever happened. The bus pulled up and I hopped on. The ride was only about fifteen minutes long but it gave me some time to myself to think.

I couldn't get that dream out of my head. Ever since I woke up I had a feeling that something was going to happen today and that dream had something to do with it. I heard the screech of the bus' breaks and saw we were already at school.

I got off the bus and walked into the cafeteria where all the high school kids were corralled before classes that day started. I walked towards to the back where my friends were standing and waiting. The cafeteria was split up in different groups by grade and not because it was mandatory. We were the most vulnerable, the freshmen, maybe that's why I got into so many fights with older kids. I walked up to my friends who were arguing about something.

"No. Kingdom Hearts is better!" said Antonio. His tan skin seemed to turn red like his favorite fruit (?) the tomato. A tall guy with silver hair and red eyes grabbed Antonio's brown hair and loudly said "No. Final Fantasy is." as he let out a deep chuckle. I walked over and pulled his arm off Antonio's head.

"Alright that's enough Gilbert. You know if you tease Antonio to much he'll start to cry." We all began to laugh at the joke. Gilbert was a year older than us but had failed his freshman year so he happened to be in some of my classes. The bell rang and we all left in different directions to go to class.

* * *

I was so happy when lunch began. I hated all my classes because 1st period is easy and boring and 2nd period my teacher hates me. I was thinking about skipping out on lunch and 3rd and 4th period when a boy with long blonde hair sat beside me.

"I know what you're thinking, Al." He began writing something in his notebook, probably homework.

"Who's gonna stop me? Huh, Vash?" He was my friend but half the time I hated him because he is always trying to boss me around. He's smart and has perfect grades and I still don't know how we met and why the heck he hung around me. He was about to say something when all of a sudden there was a crash at the end of the table.

It came from the guy I hated most. Ivan, he was senior and a bully. All the fights I've been in are because of him. I'm considered a trouble maker because I stand up for others when he bullies them.

"Hello, Alfred." He said as he took Vash's lunch. His henchmen walked up behind him and began picking at the tray.

"Hello Ivan. I see that Eduard and Sadiq are still following you around. How much do you pay them to be your friends again?" I knew what I said was cheesy but Ivan gets so mad so easily and I was itching to get in a fight to go home.

Ivan and his friends came after me but Antonio and Gilbert arrived in time and held them back. So it was just me and Ivan this time, just what I wanted.

* * *

I don't remember much of the fight but I was pretty pissed that I lost. Ivan had won only because he used a chair to knock me out. After that I woke up in the nurse's office and she told me I was fine and the bell had just rang to go home. The school nurse was the worst the only thing she did was call home and give you a peppermint. I got on the bus and made sure to keep my head down because I hated it when I lost, it was too embarrassing. I sat there steaming about the entire thing and I didn't even succeed in getting suspended like I had planned to.

I got off the bus and stood in front of my door not ready to go in and face my dad. I knew he would be steamed that I had got into another fight. I was about to walk away when I noticed that there was another car in the drive way besides my dad. I decided to go inside because I knew he wouldn't yell at me in front of guests. I wonder who it is anyways I've never seen that car before.

I opened the door and walked into the living room. As I took my shoes off I could hear my dad talking in the kitchen with some other man. I guess it's just a drinking buddy. I turned around and walked towards the couch, I was about to sit down when I noticed a boy sitting in dad's recliner. I stood there in shock. I got the chills and mouth became dry. It can't be, it's not possible.

"Bonjour." said the boy in a quiet voice as he stood and held out his hand for me to shake. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak because it was the exact same boy from my dream.

* * *

**Alright this is the first chapter let me know what you thnik cuz I'm kinda new to this. This Yunie BTW Nami didn't want to help with this one. I'm gonna try my best with keeping the new chapters coming every week because with second semester of school starting and softball every weekend I'll do my best!**

**I dont own Hetalia either and I want to thank my friends for giving me this idea! **


	3. Chapter 2

How is it possible that the kid in my dream is sitting in my living room?

He had sat down after figuring I wasn't going to say anything. I was still frozen in place when my dad walked in the room with his friend. When he called my name I unfroze and turned towards him.

The guy beside him had long wavy blonde hair and little hairs stuck out from his chin. My dad seemed extremely short beside him but the look on his face was worry. He had his thick eyebrows furrowed up and he kept looking between me and the kid. "Alfred we need to talk." said my father as he sat on the couch, he patted the cushion telling me to sit down. I slowly sat down looking between him and the man. The blonde guy sat in the loveseat and leaned forward as if ready to jump between me and my dad at any moment.

I turned towards my dad and asked "What is it?" trying to keep my voice serious but I could hear the shakiness in it. I wonder if he noticed how nervous I was.

"Alfred I need you to promise you're not going to freak out or get mad. You have sit here and listen to every word I tell you first. This is going to seem confusing but just here me out. OK?" I nodded slowly still wondering what the hell is going on here.

My dad gestured towards the man and said "Let me introduce you to your mom's brother, Francis." I looked at the man and saw my mom's eyes, that was definitely her brother but why had I never met him before.

"It's nice to see you again," said Francis "last time I saw you, you weren't even a day old." OK so I was baby when he saw me but that isn't helping me out.

"OK what is going on here? I'm totally confused. Why is my uncle and strange kid here and why do think I'm gonna freak out?" I looked at my father for help and he looked down at his hands. I looked over at the boy and he had his head furrowed in his arms to where I couldn't see his face. My father finally looked back up at me and took a deep breath.

"Alfred. That kid's name is Matthew. Matthew was raised by your uncle his whole-" My father's sentence was cut off by me "OK! Why are they here why does it matter if I know he was raised by my uncle? So what he's my cousin? What is going on here, tell me now." My father grabbed my shoulders with such force that it actually hurt.

"Listen to me Alfred! Matthew isn't your cousin!" My father looked down as if he was scared to tell me what he actually was. He quietly began to stutter inaudible words then his voice got louder and he said with a shaky voice, "Matthew… Matthew is… Matthew is… your twin brother." His voice trailed off the end, I heard sorry, but I was in too much shock to hear what else he was saying.

Brother? Twin? I have a twin? How is that possible, mom raised me until she died two years ago. Why is it he was raised by Uncle Francis and not us? We never had money issues but why? All these questions ran through my head wildly. My head began to pound to the beat of my heart. It felt like there was an earthquake inside my head. My hands flew up to clutch my head. I felt my body back away from my dad and into the corner of the couch. I pulled my legs in close to my body. My eyes slowly looked over to Matthew. He was now standing with arms outreached towards me.

"How?" I whispered, "Why?" My dad looked at me with tears in his eyes and looked over at Uncle Francis. "It's your story to tell." Said my moms brother. My dad turned towards me and took a shaky breath and began his explanation.

"Alfred, when you and Matthew were born, I and your mother had this plan. Mostly your mother, actually. Your uncle here had just got divorced by his wife and she took his baby girl away from him. Your mother also only wanted one child and believed we couldn't afford two. She and your uncle decided that when the two of you were born, your uncle would adopt one and we keep the other. That's how Matthew was raised by him."

I looked at him with wide eyes, that weren't enough information. "Why keep it a secret then?"

I saw the guilt in my dad's eyes. "Because we thought it would be best that you two be raised separately and it would be easier on me and your mother to just cut the ties with Matthew. We still visited him from time to time when you were very small but then we moved here, so we couldn't see him anymore. But now Matthew is going to be living here with us while your uncle travels the world."

I quickly stood up and ran upstairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and burrowed into the blankets. This was too much information at once. Now they expect me to live with my twin I haven't known for the fourteen years of my life.

I heard a knock on my door. "Go away, Dad." I heard the door open and quietly close. I threw off the blankets and sat up. "I said go a-"I stopped midsentence because of my dad standing there it was Matthew. He walked over and sat at the end of my bed. He had his back turned towards me so I had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

"I know how you feel. I didn't find any of this out either until early this morning when we arrived." I heard him begin to sob, I felt the urge to hold him in my arms like any big brother would do but I resisted it.

I laid my hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at me. His glasses were fogged up from crying and I could see mine were beginning to also. We sat there and looked at each other for a long time before I built up the courage to say something.

"Well, we'll just have to figure this out and get through it together."

* * *

**WEll Im gettin all my ideas in order now! I love being on break I can write about 3 chapters a day on breaks only if my parents don't bug me. If you see any mistakes in grammar let m e know Im a total neat freak and Nami will hurt me if she finds any lol! If it starts to get slow in any way or starts lack detail likeI said srry still new at this! Next chapter should be up tomorrow hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep at all last night because of the questions still running through my head. We had cleaned out the extra bedroom for Matthew and then we all went to bed after Uncle Francis left. I got up and out of bed and turned my alarm clock off before it began to ring. I put on my clothes and jacket and walked down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and heard Matthew and my father talking.

"Arthur?" I could barely hear Matthew's light voice but I could just make it out. "Do you think Alfred and me will actually get along? After hearing the way he is at school I don't know if it will be possible." Something clanged in the sink and my dad took a deep breath. "You guys will be fine I'm sure. After you went upstairs and talked to each other he seemed to take right to you and if you want you can call me dad."

"I don't know, I think it was the shock talking to me. After he told me we'll get through it he just stormed out, he seemed confused about what he said. Thanks I guess I will call you that since Francis won't let call him that anymore." Matthew chuckled and zipped something up.

Matthew was right; I was confused about what I said last night it had just slipped out. I walked out into the kitchen and the conversation ceased. It was eerily quiet as I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my back pack. I was about to walk out of the door when my father called my name.

"Alfred I'm taking you to school today since its Matthew's first day. He's going to be in all of your classes so make sure to show him around and try introducing him to your friends." He grabbed his car keys and walked past me and out to the car. Matthew stood behind me with his bag over his shoulders. He was wearing the same exact red sweater as last night. I lightly laughed at it because it seemed I was the only one who wore the same thing every day.

"What's so funny?" Matthew asked as he began to look at himself to see if something was wrong with his outfit. I laughed and shook my head, "It's nothing." I turned and walked out the door to the car. I heard the door close behind me and Matthew got into the backseat of the car as I got into the front beside my dad.

The car ride was quiet the whole way to school. The first sentence was said as we pulled up to the front of the school. "I'll pick you both up from school this afternoon." Me and Matthew got out of the car but my father called me back. I leaned my head to see what he wanted. "Take care of Matthew please. He's very shy and I believe that you can pull him out of his shell." I looked at my dad in disbelief; I couldn't believe he expected that of me. I slammed the door and began to walk up the steps to the school. "Let's go, Matthew." I called out and he ran up beside me trying to keep up with my pace.

I walked up to my friends and greeted them. Gilbert took quick notice of Matthew behind me. "Who is that, Alfred? Your girlfriend?" I felt Matthew grab my arm; I looked back at him and saw that his face was turning a shade of red. Great just what I needed my friends thinking my newly found brother was my girlfriend.

"No. It's my brother. Come on out from behind me Matthew, you're not going to make friends like this." I reached behind me and pushed him forward. "This is Gilbert. He's kinda slow but he's kind." Matthew began to laugh at Gilbert's face to my explanation of him. He reached forward and put his arm around Matthew and said, "No need to worry Alfred. I can tell me and Matthew will be great friends."

I was kind of relieved to see one of my friends take right to my new brother without any questions. I looked around for any of my other friends and saw they weren't here today, probably skipping again. The bell rang and I called for Matthew to follow.

* * *

The day went by quickly. Everyone took right to Matthew and no one asked questions about us being brothers. Lunch was quiet because none of my friends were there. Matthew answered the questions I had every now and then.

"Why did you say bonjour when we met and not just hello or something?" Matthew chuckled and said "I can't believe you can't tell by my accent." What was he talking about? Now that I listened closer to him talking he did have small hint of an accent.

"I was raised in Canada, since they speak some French there I learned to. Also Uncle Francis is French so he taught me." I looked at my brother with wide eyes. I thought it was cool that my brother was Canadian.

"Do you like hockey?" Matthew nodded, "I love it." I chuckled at his answer and after that the rest of lunch was quiet. I realized Ivan was on the other side looking over at our table. He looked angry and confused. I stuck my tongue out at him and he turned away and left as the bell rang to go back to class. Great now I can't let Matthew out of my sight because I had a feeling Ivan was up to something.

* * *

My suspicions were right.

When the day ended me Matthew began to walk out the door to the carpool area where our dad was waiting. "Alfred, wait I forgot my notebook in class." Matthew ran off down the hall to go get his things.

I just stood there thinking he would be fine because of the teachers. I stood there for awhile wondering what was taking so long. After about five minutes I had a feeling something was wrong. I quickly took off down the hall to my brother's classroom. I turned the corner and saw Ivan and his friends standing over a mound of red.

"Matthew!" I ran towards Ivan ready to fight. He turned towards me and held up his hand. I stopped in my tracks and Ivan began to laugh. He leaned in towards Matthew and said, "Next time there won't be any disruptions." Ivan and his friends turned and ran down the hall and out the doors.

I quickly ran over to Matthew who was crumpled up on the ground. I began to lightly shake his shoulders, softly calling his name. He began to sob and knew right away that they had hurt him.

It felt as if it was my fault. Ivan somehow knew it was my brother and that he was vulnerable and now he figured he had a new way to hurt me. I gently picked Matthew off the floor and leaned him against the wall. The right side of his face was bruised. I felt the rage build inside me. Ivan had hurt him for no reason and I was not going to take that. Matthew began to say something between his sobs.

"I thought it would be different here. I was bullied at my last school to and I had no friends." I looked at my brother and could feel tears in my eyes. I knew right then that I had to protect him and had to be with him at all times. He never had anyone to help him until now. I pulled Matthew into me and held him close. He was in shock from the action but hugged me back. We both began to cry. I knew that I had to change my life to protect my brother.

"Matthew I promise that no one will ever hurt you again. Also that I'm going to make up those fourteen years for me not being there for you. To protect you."

* * *

**Well I think this is pretty good... This one took longer than most I might be just be putting 1 chapter up a day now because my parents are getting nosy and i cant write with them hovering over me. ANything wrong let me know because I would like to fix the mistakes. IDK know how long its going to be I'm actually writing the first thing that comes to mind in the morning about it.**


	5. Chapter 4

I don't know what I was more worried about, Ivan being on the prowl for my brother or my dad seeing that Matthew had a black eye. I think at this point I was more scared of my dad. He was going to be furious and think that I completely ignored Matthew.

As we walked towards the car I could see that my father was in shock already. When we got in he quickly snapped, "What happened?" I couldn't tell if he was angry or worried. I was about to tell him when Matthew cut my sentence off.

"I was nervous and I tripped. When I fell my face hit the corner of the desk." I tried not to look surprised because I knew that he was trying to cover everything that happened up.

My father looked at me, "Is this true?" I just nodded. I couldn't say anything because I was worried he would be able to tell I was lying. The car ride home was quiet once again; I guess Matthew and our dad still needed time to bond. Truthfully I was surprised that me and Matthew had such a strong bond only after a day of knowing each other. Well I guess it's because we are twins after all.

When we got home our dad stopped us before he opened the door. "Matthew, there is a surprise inside so you have to close your eyes." Matthew nodded and closed his eyes. I reached out and took his hand so I could lead him inside. My dad looked a little shocked to see our hands intertwined. He seemed somewhat sad seeing that me and Matthew had become close so quickly and that he was left out. He gave me his best fake smile and opened the door and led us inside.

I didn't notice anything out of place until I noticed a large box on the couch. It was tan with holes on the side of it, it was a cage. Wait a cage? We never had pets before because my dad was allergic to cats and I hated dogs. I let go off Matthew's hand and he opened his eyes. He looked around the room looking for the surprise and his eyes lit up when he saw the cage.

"Is it? Did you guys really? It can't be." Matthew quickly ran to the cage and opened it, what he pulled out was not what I expected. He had pulled out a small white bear. My face must have been really funny because dad and Matthew began to laugh.

"Is that really a bear?" I asked.

Matthew began to cradle the bear and nodded, "Yup. His name is Kumashiro." I looked at the cage that said "Kumajiro" and then looked at the bear that seemed to be shaking his head. It seemed that Matthew didn't even know his own pet's name. My brother has way too many issues.

"Alfred, Matthew, why don't you guys go up stairs and settle Kumajiro in. People from work are coming over for a meeting." I nodded and understood right away because dad's work meetings were strictly private. His boss was pretty mean. One time when I was young I wandered in to the dining room to ask a question during a meeting. My dad's boss was so furious that I was in there that he deducted my dad's pay for a month.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Great they were here. I walked over to the door and answered it. There stood three men. A tall muscular man, who I recognized as my dad's boss, his bright blonde hair was slicked back and he wore a scowl on his face. "Hello, Ludwig." His face turned a deep shade of red. I knew he hated his first name.

"What are you doing here? You know that these meetings are private." He said in a slight German accent. I turned around and grabbed Matthew.

"I know, I know. We were just going upstairs. O, by the way, hello Mr. Vargas and Mr. Honda." I heard my dad's boss grumbling as me and Matthew walked up the stairs. I walked down the hallway to Matthew's room and plopped down on his bed.

"You didn't have to do that you know. That was really rude." Matthew said as he came into the room. He set Kumajiro down on the bed beside me and went and sat on the other side.

I just laughed, "I always mess with him. I hate that guy and he hates me." Matthew shook his head at my answer his eyes told me he was worried.

"You have too many enemies, Alfred. One day you are going to be in serious trouble. I know that guy who beat me up hates you, he told me. He said that it's much more fun to hurt someone through a person they love." I quickly turned to Matthew and grabbed his shoulders.

"Matthew, like I said, no one is going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt me either, I can protect myself. You are my main priority, Matthew." I stood up and began to walk out of the room; I stopped in the door and turned to Matthew. "I'm going to bed and you should to, it's been a long day. Make sure to put some ice on your eye."

I walked into my room and shut the door. I stood there in disbelief. I couldn't believe everything that had happened today, especially the promises I made. Everything I had said today was completely out of the blue. I said what had ever come to mind. I just felt that I needed to protect him, that it was my job. I lay down on my bed and instantly dozed off.

There was a slight knock on my door. I got up and opened it and saw Matthew standing in the hall looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong?" He was wearing his pajamas still and I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10 O'clock. Great now I had no time to do my homework, O well who cares. "What is it, Matthew? It's late you should be asleep, we have school tomorrow." He began shifting from foot to foot.

"That's the problem. I can't sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night either but I still can't fall asleep." I lightly chuckled and gestured for him to come in.

"No need to worry. You probably need more time to adjust to your surroundings." I lay on my bed and patted the area beside me. Matthew came over and lay down on the other side. I remember I used to do the same thing when I couldn't sleep. My mom would cradle me in her arms until I fell asleep. "Just try to relax and sleep. We still have to get up early in the morning." He nodded and closed his eyes.

I looked at his face and saw that the bruise looked a lot better. He had put ice on it like I had told him to. His face, our face, seemed so peaceful. I reached up and began to gently stroke his hair. One long strand curled out in front. He opened his eyes and looked up with me with his indigo irises.

"Alfred, please don't tell dad about me being bullied." I nodded and held my fingers up to my lips to tell him that I won't say a word and that it's time to be quiet and sleep. He understood and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he began to snore. I was glad to see that he had finally gone to sleep. At that point I was sure that it was my job to protect him. I had to be his hero and his older brother.

I reached over and took a notebook off my desk. I wrote on the first page "Plans to Make-Up for 14 Years." I stared at the notebook and tried to think of fun things to do. Only one thing kept coming to my mind so I finally wrote it down. I slowly began to doze off and I set the notebook back on the desk.

The one thing that I had written was stuck in my mind. It played over in my head nonstop. That one thing I had written was the most important thing in my life now.

Two small words lay on that paper, "Be there."

**WEll I finally got this chapter up! It took forever to write! Once again find anything wrong let me know. This seemd to repeat a little I believe but I seem to want it like that. There is two versions of this and I like this one most... Next chapter should be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up to my brother screaming.

I opened my eyes and saw that the noise had scared me and I had fallen out of bed. I peeked over the top of my bed and looked at Matthew. He wasn't screaming in pain or terror, he was screaming at the hockey game on my TV.

"What are you doing?" Matthew looked over at me and crawled over and helped me back onto the bed.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little excited. It usually happens when I watch hockey." I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that the alarm was off and it was almost 9 O' clock.

"Why is the alarm off? We are going to be late to school for sure." I reached over and petted Kumajiro's head. I guess Matthew had gone and got him when he woke up.

"No we're not. The school called and cancelled for today. Look outside its snowing pretty hard." I quickly stood up and went and looked out the window. Everything looked like it was covered and glistening, white blanket. Small specks fluttered through the air. I hated snow but looking at it was my favorite thing in the world. I could've stood there for hours staring at it if Matthew's voice hadn't brought me back.

"I wish we could go outside but it's snowing way to hard, maybe tomorrow." I shivered at the thought of leaving the house. It rarely snowed here but when it did I stayed inside. Everyone in this town always went ice skating when it snowed because the lake always seemed to freeze over. All of a sudden that gave me an idea

"Hey Matthew, you want to go ice skating tomorrow?"

"What? You really mean it? I love to ice skate. I didn't think it was possible here."

"Well it is. The lake always freezes over when it snows. It will be fun and we might run into more of my friends, give you a chance to meet some new people."

"And to spend time with you too." I turned and looked at Matthew. His face seemed to glow with happiness. He actually meant what he said. I nodded and grabbed a blanket from my closet and put it around me.

"What are we going to do today since we can't go outside?" Matthew stood up and put on his slippers and walked out the room.

"I don't know. Dad went out to help the neighbors, so I don't when he'll be back. I'm hungry right now so how about I make some pancakes?"

"That sounds good." We walked down stairs to the kitchen. I at the kitchen table and watched Matthew begin to make pancakes. He must have done it many times before because when he cooked them they came out perfect. He walked over to the table and set the pile of pancakes in the center. He put a plate in front of me and one on the other side for him.

We began to devour the pancakes. They were the best things I had ever tasted. As I ate I watched Matthew smother his pancakes in maple syrup. I laughed at that because it seemed the stereotype about Canadians loving maple was true.

After we finished Matthew went and turned on the TV. I went and made some hot chocolate. When I came into the living room I handed Matthew a mug and sat down beside him. He curled up beside me and put a blanket around us. I saw that he was watching hockey once again.

"Matthew, why do you like hockey so much?"

"I don't know. I just grew up with it."

"Who is your favorite team? Let me guess it's one of the Canadian teams. Am I right?"

"Nope. Truth is I like the Buffalo Sabres. I don't know why, I've liked them as long as I could remember."

"Have you ever been to an actual game?"

"No, Uncle Francis was always too busy and he doesn't like sports."

"Well we might just have to go to one." We sat there in silence watching replays of previous hockey games. I learned quite a lot by watching those. I couldn't believe that i actually took a quick liking to it.

After the replays of all the games went off I changed the channel to some anime. Matthew didn't say anything and he laughed some things so I figured he liked it to. I was really happy to have a brother. We had bonded so quickly and we get along great. We seem completely different but we are more alike than it seems.

"Are you done with your mug?" Matthew asked. He got up and took my mug and went and put it in the sink. He came and curled back up beside me. After awhile he began to sink further down until his head was in my lap. He had fallen asleep. Kumajiro came in and climbed on the couch and curled up next to his chest. Wish I could go to sleep too.

The warmth from Matthew's body was making me very tired. I was about to doze off when my dad came in the door. He was bundled up in what looked to be about three thick jackets. He was about to say something when he noticed Matthew sleeping. He came over and stroked his hair and whispered very quietly.

"He's like a little child. Sorry about being out for so long. I guess I could go ahead and make dinner but I don't want to wake him."

"Don't worry about it dad, he'll be fine if you wake him up." My dad nodded and went to go make dinner. I gently began to shake Matthew. He began to stir and mumble.

"Matthew wake up, you need to eat. When you're done you can go back to sleep."

Matthew turned over and looked up with me with his indigo eyes. He slowly sat up and got off the couch. I noticed that he had bags under his eyes. Maybe he didn't sleep at all last night. We went into the kitchen and began to eat dinner. Dad actually talked to Matthew this time.

"Your eye looks a lot better. You can't even tell that it was bruised."

"Yeah, I did what Alfred told me too."

They had a complete conversation about what it was like living with Uncle Francis after that. I was so tired I didn't hear a word they said. After dinner we all decided to go to bed. Matthew ended up in my bed again.

The dream I had that night was horrible.

* * *

**Sorry this one took longer to put up. Once again I hate school now its going to get in the way! I'll try my best to keep these as current as possible. Actually now that I look at this story, that was the exact way I spent my whole entire vacation but I didn't have Matthew to snuggle up with :(**

**This chapter is thanks to... My BFF Nami!**


	7. Chapter 6

It was dark I couldn't see anything in front of me. Until I saw a dim light, I began walking towards it slowly with careful steps. As I got closer I realized that the light was coming from a person, it was coming from Matthew. He was standing there holding his hand out to me with a big grin on his face. In his other arm he was holding Kumajiro.

"Hurry up Alfred or we're going to be late." His voice sounded like it was coming through static on an old television.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got closer to him. I was about to take his hand when all of a sudden there was this sound that sounded like a giant firework. I looked at Matthew who had wide eyes. The light he was giving off began to dim and he began to disappear.

I tried to grab him but my arms went right through his body. Before I knew it he was gone. I stood there in the darkness screaming and yelling for him.

"Matthew! Matthew! Where are you?" I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach. I felt pain and grief like I had never before, but why? There was a faint laugh behind me. I turned to see who was there, I regretted it.

There was standing a man clad in black from head to toe. All I could see were his dark purple eyes and white teeth in an evil grin. In his arms held a lump of red and blue fabric. He dropped it on the ground and laughed the most horrible laugh in the world.

The thing lay on the ground unmoving. I ran up to it and saw that it wasn't just fabric, it was a person. I saw blood but didn't see where it was coming from. I gently touched the person and turned him over. I gasped and began to cry because it was Matthew's lifeless body.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. The first thing I did was look over a see if Matthew was there. I couldn't see in the dark so I began to feel around for him. My hand touched his arm. I turned over on my side and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in close to me. The warmth of his body calmed me down. The coldness of his body in my dream seemed so real.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" Matthew whispered. I guess I had waked him up; he didn't complain or say anything about me holding him. He looked up at me with half closed eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I just had a bad dream is all."

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to cry any second." I suddenly began to feel tears in my eyes. That dream had really taken a toll on me. I tried holding back the tears. I couldn't cry in front of him, I have to be the hero. I rarely cried. The first time I had ever cried since my mom's funeral was after finding Matthew in the hall.

"You don't need to hold it back. I know you don't like to show weakness but at times you just need to let out all the pain." He unwrapped my arms from around him. He adjusted himself to where he was holding me.

"You can cry. I won't tell anyone, I promise. You don't even need to tell me about the dream." I couldn't hold it back anymore. I buried my face into his chest, his shirt smelled of maple syrup. I cried myself to sleep that night. At times like this I wasn't the hero, Matthew was, he was my hero.

I woke up in Matthew's arms. He was fast asleep; I guess I kept him up all night. I gently slipped out of his arms and out of the bed. I put on my robe and walked downstairs. My dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of hot tea.

"Is the lake open for ice skating today?" My dad looked over his newspaper and nodded.

"Yup. It should be open at 11, why? You hate snow."

"I promised Matthew I would take him, he loves it."

My dad's face looked disappointed. I figured ever since Matthew got here he's been left out. Me and Matthew bonded quickly and have excluded dad from everything.

"Dad, do you want to go?"

His face lit up at the question. He nodded and got up from his seat.

"I'll go find the ice skates." He walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I could hear him in the attic rustling around for the skates. I guess I better make breakfast.

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a cook book off the top of it. I flipped through the pages and till I found the perfect recipe, homemade chocolate chip pancakes. I grabbed the ingredients and began to prepare them. They were harder to make than I thought. I burnt three before I finally started getting them right. I piled them on a plate and set them on the table. I sat down and began to pile up my plate. I was about to take my first bite when I heard the screech of the chair beside me.

"Good morning, Matthew, you finally decided to wake up?"

"I smelled pancakes. You did a good job making them."

"Thanks, it was harder than it seemed, you made it look easy. Are ready for ice skating today?"

"O, I actually forgot. Yeah, I can't wait, when do we leave?"

"Soon as you're ready." He nodded and began to pile his plate and drowned the pancakes in syrup. I got up from my seat and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad, if you don't hurry your breakfast will get cold!"

"OK, be down in a second." I went back to the table and sat down. Dad was right when he said he would be down in a second. First there was a crash and a pile of clothes and shoes came tumbling down the stairs. It flew into the air after hitting the last step and landed with a large thud. My dad's head popped out of the pile with a big smile on his face. We all busted out into a boisterous laugh. My dad held up three pairs of ice skates and shook them.

"Look what I found. They're my old ones so they should fit you guys."

Me and Matthew got up from the table and went and helped dad up. We finished breakfast and I walked over to the pile and picked up the skates. I tossed a pair to Matthew and then sat on the couch. I tried on the skates and they fit perfectly.

"Mine fit, Matthew try yours on and then go get ready. I want to get there early so it won't be so crowded."

"OK, be right back."

My dad walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him waiting to see what he wanted. He was watching Matthew walk up the stairs with calm, caring smile on his face.

"I can't believe I missed out on his whole life. He's grown up so much."

"Yeah, I'm glad he came to live with us." My life changed dramatically since the past few days. I believe I can get used to this though. Now it was up to me and my dad to make up for those years he wasn't here. Matthew had brought the relationship between me and my dad back. I was happy since mom died it felt like something was missing. Since Matthew got here that missing feeling disappeared. He was the missing piece in our lives.

* * *

**I did it! OMG school is so hectic! Now I even have softball after school! OMG! I think this chapter was a little slow but some will be like that but the story will get so good! Its in my head just swirling around waiting to be written! Nami's story will be epic!**

**This chapter is thanks to- My family!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Seychelles = Shay**

**Ukraine= Lila **

**I used those names mostly because they don't have names I know of and I chose the first one to mind. **

* * *

It was about a twenty minute ride to the lake usually but since the roads were icy it was going to take twice the time. My dad was rambling on about how it was good for us to spend time together as a family and so on. After about ten minutes me and Matthew put our iPods on. I looked out the window and watched the white scenery pass by. I hate snow and can't even ice skate what am I getting myself into? Everyone from school will be out there and they will be sure to wonder why I'm out there.

My dad pulled into a dirt road and began to drive even more slowly. There was a line of cars at the end of the road trying to get in and find a parking space in a small yard. The family who owned the lake didn't mind they let families come to the lake whenever they wanted. My dad squeezed into a parking spot and shut off the car. I got out and grabbed our skates from the trunk and tossed a pair to Matthew. My dad began to walk over to a group of men standing by the lake.

"You two go have fun I'll hang out over here."

"What happened to family time?"

"O, well I'll come skating later when it's not so crowded."

"Fine then but we will be tired by then." My voice trailed off at the end because I knew he wasn't listening. O well I was used to it he was never a family man anyways. I slipped on my skates and walked over to where Matthew was standing by the lake. There were a lot of people skating around the edge going in one big circle. I was glad the lake was big enough to hold them all and that there was actually room to move while you skated. There were a few people in the center doing tricks and showing off. I didn't see anyone I knew yet.

"Are you ready Alfred?"

"What? Of course I'm ready." I regretted saying that soon as my foot hit the ice I fell on my butt.

"Not so easy as it looks, huh?"

"Shut up Mattie!"

"Mattie? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, it just fits though so I'll stick with it, Mattie."

"Fine then I get to call you Al."

"Dangit, I hate that name."

"Tough luck!" Matthew grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He slowly began to move forward and I was suddenly unstable again and grabbed Matthew's arm even tighter. We inched around the lake slowly and not even half way around I saw some people from school. They were staring at me and Matthew and began to whisper to each other. I knew they were talking about us. I gently slipped my arm out of Matthew's and he looked over at me. I shook my head and we stopped and stood there.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" I looked at the group of kids and saw Vash squeeze out of the group. He skated towards us and stopped dead in front of me and I began to wobble. Finally getting my balance I introduced Vash and Matthew.

"I'm here with my brother, Vash. This is Matthew." Vash looked at me like I was completely stupid.

"Brother? That's impossible; I've known you since we were small and you never mentioned a brother."

"Well that's because I didn't know until a few days ago." I snapped back and that shut him up quickly.

"O, I'm sorry I didn't know. Well see you guys later I have to pick up Antonio and Gilbert. Then maybe we all can hang out."

"Alright, sounds good." Vash skated off towards the cars. I looked over at Matthew and saw he was looking at the group of kids from school.

"Mattie don't worry about them, they don't understand." He shook his head and looked down at the ice.

"That's not it." His cheeks began to flush a light pink. I looked over at the group and saw a group of girls giggling and glancing over at us.

"O that's what it is. Alright which one is it?"

"I don't know her name."

"OK let's see. The one with the long wavy hair is Elizaveta. The one in purple is Natalia and her sister is the one with the really short hair, that's Lila."

"It's not any of them."

"Good because Natalia and Lila are Ivan's sisters. Is it the small brown head, Shay?"

"No." I looked over the only ones left we three girls left.

"Which one, the ginger, the auburn, or the blonde? Come on I don't have all day."

"The blonde." I looked at the small little blonde. She looked a couple years younger than us but she was actually in our grade.

"O so you like the sporty ones, she plays softball by the way. That's Julietta." I looked at Matthew who was now completely red.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I can't she doesn't even know me."

"So what? Fine I'll call her over myself. Hey Julie-"I suddenly felt my back hit the freezing snow. Matthew had pushed me off the ice and onto the side of the lake. He laid beside me face first in the snow. I could hear everyone laughing at us. Matthew lifted his head and I saw one tear creep down his cheek.

"Mattie you know I didn't mean it. Just ignore them." Matthew turned over and hugged his legs to his chest and buried his face into his arms. I just sat there watching him when I heard a light voice.

"Are you two OK?" I looked up and saw Julietta standing in front of us. She was smiling the kindest smile I would ever see from her. She put out her hand and helped me up.

"Well what was it you wanted?"

"O, I wanted to introduce you to my brother Matthew."

"Why? We never talk and last I heard you hated me and my friends."

"I said I hated Natalia and Lila. Besides Mattie here has a crush on you."

"O is that so?" Her attitude changed dramatically. She kneeled down and put her hand on Matthew's back.

"Matthew? Are you OK?" She said in a light calming voice. He looked up and froze in place. He began to blush again and Julietta laughed.

"Come on, why don't we skate together for awhile. If it's OK with your brother?" She looked up me with an evil smirk on her face. I nodded and wobbled my way over back to the cars. I couldn't believe Matthew chose her. She hated my guts but I didn't care they would be good together and she might warm back up to me. I just couldn't believe that he liked the girl who broke my heart.

* * *

**Well I'm just telling you that Julietta is not part of Hetalia because me and my friends will have a huge argument and I disagree with any pairings with Canada since I'm in love with him and I'm America (according to my friends) **

**This is dedicated to- HM? (Nami u know ;))**


	9. Chapter 8

I stepped off the ice and found my shoes and slipped them one. I sat on the bench looking at Matthew and Julietta talking and skating around on the ice. He seemed so happy and she did too. I turned around and looked for my dad but didn't see him but there was someone leaning against our car.

I got up and walked over there to see who it was. As soon as I saw the pink scarf I knew it was Ivan.

"What are you doing, Ivan?" He turned to look at me and leaned against the front of the car.

"What I can't come spend time with my sisters?"

"Well why aren't you on the ice with them?"

"I'm hurt so I can't skate." He lifted up his pant leg and showed a bloody bandage around his knee. "I got into a fight after I left school that day." I still didn't feel sorry for him, he was always picking fights.

"Whatever just don't bother me." I went to walk away when his question stopped me dead in my tracks.

"So where's your little boyfriend? You have to be here with someone don't you?"

"He's not my boyfriend and you better leave him alone." I quickly snapped back. I curled up my fists ready to fight him if need be.

"Not your boyfriend? Wait then does that mean he's more than that, family maybe?" I tried not show a reaction but I instinctively took a step back.

"So he is, what is he your cousin? No, maybe he's your long lost brother perhaps?"

"Don't you dare touch him!" I quickly grabbed hold of him and slammed against the car. He laughed a familiar laugh that I couldn't think of where I heard it before.

"I told him we have unfinished business but there's too many people here."

"What is your problem? He never did anything to you!"

"That's right but you did. Thanks to that fight if I get caught in another I'm going to jail. So I thought why not before I go, since I can't stay out of fights, I'll get revenge on the person who put me in this situation." He shoved me off of him and into the other car.

"You better watch it Alfred." He leaned in and I could feel his warm breath in my ear as he spoke.

"You never know when the day it will be when I decide to eliminate him." He shoved me against the car again and let go of me. I fell to the ground and lay there in a ball. I watched Ivan walk over to his sisters and finally got up when they all three left in their car. I looked towards the ice and saw Matthew was running over towards me with Julietta.

"Al, are you OK? I saw Ivan and I came running."

"Yeah but I'm ready to leave this place. It's getting a little crowded." I was telling the truth and I also knew we couldn't stay. After that incident the owners would come tell us to leave and I would hate for dad to find out.

I waited by the car as Matthew went to find dad. Everyone was watching me and Julietta came running over.

"I told my friends that I'm going home."

"How are you going to get there? We sure aren't taking you."

"I know you're not because I want to take Mattie to the Hangout." The Hangout, the number one places for us teens. I loved it there but Ivan was always there so I never went.

"Don't call him Mattie, you don't him that well. Also he can go only if I'm there. Today was supposed to be a day for me and him to hang out. You weren't part of the plan."

"Well I sound unwanted. Why do you hate me so much?"

"What do you think Julietta? We went out for how many years and then all of a sudden you dumped me."

"What did you expect Alfred? We were growing up, going into high school. I thought it would be good for us to start over. Have a new life and besides I couldn't be seen with a trouble maker like you!" She quickly slapped her hand over mouth as if not meaning to say what she just did.

"So that's why you did it? You were scared of being unpopular?" She had tears in her eyes at that moment and she began shaking her head.

"Al, I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you the truth like this. I still-"

"Don't even try it Julietta. Mattie will be good for you. He looks like me and he's the complete opposite."

"No, Alfred, I don't think I can do it now."

"Do what?"

"Love your brother; he's too much like you. Also it's hurting you even more and I can't stand it."

"Why would you care anyways?"

"Because I'm still in love with you and I miss you. I thought being with your brother would help but it was worse. Can we at least just be friends?" I looked at her and she was actually serious.

"What about Mattie? Are you just going to break his heart? He really likes you."

"I'll find away to tell him without hurting him." She looked towards the lake and I saw Matthew with dad walking towards us.

"Fine but you need to help protect him. I'll explain everything at the Hangout." She nodded and dad walked up beside her.

"Julietta? Long time no see."

"Yes sir, I was wondering if you could take us to the Hangout."

"Of course hop in the car." We all crammed into the car and gave dad the directions. Matthew and Julietta sat in the back seat and talked. Then my dad joined in.

"How has it been Juliet? I can't believe it's been a year already. You've grown so much." Why did dad have to use that name. It was the name I used to call her. Matthew looked confused at the name dad used.

"Juliet? Where did that come from?" Dad laughed and Julietta got a worried look on her face.

"Me and Alfred used to hang out a little is all and your dad called me Juliet for short."

"A little you guys were inseparable. You guys were such a cute couple." There dad goes saying too much. Great now we have to explain something else to Matthew.

"You two went out?" Julietta nodded and blushed.

"Yeah when we were little." Matthew looked sad for a moment then smiled.

"That's cool so what is the Hangout?" Just as he asked the question dad pulled up to a large building. People were outside talking and a lot were going inside.

"It's the coolest place in town." I said as I got out of the car. The place hadn't changed on the outside but there was no telling what was inside. They got new stuff every year and I couldn't wait to see what it was. Matthew and Julietta walked up to the entrance and I grabbed Julietta's arm and pulled her to the side.

"We have a problem with Ivan and I need your help. You promised to help protect Mattie and I need it. I had to tell you because your friends with Ivan's sister and I knew you could figure out what he's planning. You are dating him off and on right now after all.

* * *

** I dont think this one is very good because I'm a little dioriented with Nami moving and stuff so yeah let me know what you think...**


	10. Chapter 9

Our table was in the corner near the back. I could hear the pounding music from the dance floor and the beeps from the arcade. Julietta sat between me and Matthew, in the circular booth. I was trying to think of a way to get Matthew to leave and get me and Julietta alone so I could talk to her about Ivan. Of course though she beat me to the punch.

"Matthew can you go get us some drinks and Alfred go get some tokens for the arcade."

Me and my brother both stood up and began to walk opposite ways. I looked back and Julietta waved me to go on. I walked to the token machine and put in twenty dollars. I grabbed the tokens and turned around and there was Julietta standing there with her arms across her chest.

"OK what is Ivan up to?" She seemed like she had done this before.

"He's threatening my brother's life." She gasped and began shaking her head furiously.

"He wouldn't, I mean he did say something, but I thought he was joking."

"Well he's not, so what are we going to do?"

"Ivan is going to jail if they say he is guilty, but his court date isn't until next week. We'll just have to protect Matthew until then."

"Easier said than done, but how are we going to keep track of Ivan and know what he's up to until then?"

"That's where I come in; I'll start going back out with him and pry it out of him." We both turned and saw Matthew getting the drinks and starting to head back to the booth. We both nodded and began to walk back to the booth. We sat down just as Matthew walked up with the drinks.

"Did you get the tokens, Al?" He asked as he sat down. I nodded and laid them on the table. Julietta divided them up and handed out each other's share. She stood up after finishing her drink and said, "Let's go have some fun."

We spent our time there playing games, talking to friends, and dancing. I was happy to see that Matthew was having a great time. I hated that I would have to tell him about Julietta and Ivan, he really likes her. I looked at my phone and saw it was getting late. I texted dad and told him we were ready to go. I looked for Matthew and Julietta and found them dancing, I wanted let them be but I knew it was time to go.

I walked up to them and said, "Dad's on his way Mattie, we better go outside and wait for him." He nodded and told Julietta goodbye. Matthew walked by me and towards the door; I turned to follow when Julietta called me.

"Alfred make sure Matthew gets my number, I know you still have it."

"How would you know?" I walked away before she could answer, but I felt bad because she was right. I never stopped liking her so I made sure to keep her number. I walked out the door and saw dad was outside in the car waiting for us. I hopped in behind Matthew and buckled me seat belt.

"I was in town getting some things." My dad answered when I looked at him.

"What did you get?"

"It's a surprise for you two." I sat through the drive going through all the things in my mind wondering what the heck my dad got. I sure hope it wasn't another animal. When we finally pulled up to the house, I waited to see if my dad went to the trunk to get anything but he didn't, he went straight to the house. Me and Matthew followed and went inside and sat on the couch. Kumajiro walked up and hopped into Matthew's lap. He began to squeeze the bear and giggled. I hated that I had to ruin his happiness. Dad walked into the living room and slapped an envelope down onto the coffee table.

"What is it?" I and Matthew said at the same time.

"Man its weird having twins, open it you silly boys." I reached forward and grabbed the envelope. Matthew leaned over my shoulder trying to see what was inside as I opened it. I pulled out two strips of thick paper and I had barely any time to read them before Matthew snatched them out of my hand.

"No way, you got us hockey tickets! This is so cool!" Dad grinned and nodded, pleased with himself to see that Matthew was really happy. I stood up and took the tickets back and examined them.

"We always lived near the stadium but never thought of going. This could be fun, thanks dad."

"No prob, I thought you two would enjoy it. Since your 14 I thought you would be OK going alone. Just think of it as an award."

Matthew grabbed the tickets and ran upstairs. I decided at the moment I wasn't going to tell him about Julietta just yet. I'll wait until after we get home tomorrow. I went upstairs and lugged Kumajiro to Matthew's room but he wasn't in there. I went to my room and saw he had fell asleep in my bed. I looked at his peaceful face and sighed.

"Matthew what am I going to do with you?"

Really Mattie, what am I going to do?

* * *

**This one is a little shorted because I wrote it during school and Freckles was reading over my shoulder (hes my creepy ginger buddy) So yea I wrote quickly becaus eI don't like people I know reading my stuff... I'm so tired and I want my Nami back NOW!**


	11. Chapter 10

Definition of hockey games: Loud and very confusing.

I sat next to Mattie and just watched him cheer and boo, and say things I didn't understand. I didn't understand a single thing about this game. Why couldn't we have just gone to a baseball game? The best parts of this sport though were the spontaneous fights that broke out. The game seemed to drag on forever but I knew when it ended when everyone with blue and gold on stood up and cheered.

"Wasn't that great, Al?" Mattie was standing up and pulling on my arm.

"Yeah it was great, you ready to go?" I stood up and led Matthew through the crowd and out of the arena.

"Do you remember where dad said to meet?" I looked at Matthew and his eyes became suddenly wide.

"No one told me, I thought he told you."

"He didn't tell me anything." I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone, I dialed dad's number. He picked up but it was too scratchy to understand him.

"Al…that….way…soon…53…." Then nothing but static. I looked at my phone and saw I had no signal.

"I don't have a signal; I think he was trying to saw lot 53. Let's make our way over there and see if I can get signal."

Mattie nodded and just followed behind me. The farther out we got the thinner the crowd got. Then soon there was no one around.

"I think it's this way." I said as I turned towards an alley. Mattie didn't say anything but just followed. Well I was wrong the alley was a dead end.

"Sorry Mattie let's go back."

"Al I don't have a good feeling."

"What do mean there's…" I was cut short by my phone ringing. I picked it up hoping to hear dad's voice but instead it was Julietta.

"Al where are you Matthew?" Her voice sounded nervous and scared.

"We are in the city at the dead end of an alley, why?"

"You need to get out there, he…." Then my phone went out. I looked at my phone and saw that I still had no signal. I looked at Matthew who was staring out in the darkness.

"Come Mattie let's go I know you scared."

"You're not going anywhere." A voice called out from the dark end of the alley. The first thing I saw was a bright smile and dark purple eyes. Suddenly my nightmare came to mind. I stepped in front of Matthew and pressed him against the wall behind us.

"Ivan I know that's you come on out." Ivan stepped out of the darkness with an evil grin on his face. He held something large and metallic in his hand.

"I knew I would find you here, Julietta told me everything once I threatened her life."

"What are you talking about? Get out of here." He then lifted up his arm and showed me the thing in his hand was a gun. I could hear Matthew gasp behind me.

"You know what I mean Alfred."

"You wouldn't dare." It felt like my heart was in my throat I was so scared but all I could think of was Getting Matthew out of here.

"O yes I would, I'm going to jail anyway so not why go out with a bang? Beside I'm not here for you." He then pointed the gun at Matthew standing beside me.

"Don't even think about it, I will kill you with m y own hands if I have to." When that came out is sounded like a snarl.

"O well if you even touch me then something else that is precious to you will be hurt to. The others are probably just arriving at her house now to finish her off." Suddenly Matthew ran towards Ivan and tried to grab the gun from his hand.

"Don't you touch her!" He yelled I was running towards them to stop Matthew then I stopped when I heard a bang. Matthew and Ivan both stopped and were frozen. Ivan's eyes got wide and all I could hear was whisper.

"I didn't really want to, I'm so sorry." I didn't know what he meant until I saw Matthew fall to the ground. Blood pooled out of the small bullet hole in his chest. Ivan dropped his gun and quickly ran away. I didn't care about him I quickly ran over to Matthew.

"Matthew say something." I lifted him up into my lap and laid my head on his. His breath was barely there, his heart beat was low.

"Al…" His voice was barely audible. "Al I want you to know that I've enjoyed our time together, I'm glad you were my brother."

"Don't say that Mattie, you're going to be OK, I promise." I felt tears running down my face I couldn't lose my brother. It hasn't been that long since he got here.

"I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise." He gave me smile and mouthed the word no.

"I don't care, I love you Al. Thank you for everything." His eyes closed and his body went still.

"Mattie? Mattie? Matthew!" I couldn't control myself anymore, my mind went blank. The feeling of tears went away, I was numb. The lights of the city went dark, I was blind. The noise of sirens faded, I was deaf.

I was lost.

* * *

Sorry for not writing this for so long. Was busy and needed time to think. Don't hate me for this but theres only one more chapter left!


	12. Chapter 11

I looked at the calendar and realized the date. I sighed once it clicked that it had been one year since Matthew had been shot. I still couldn't believe it had happened and I wished that it never had. Life has been so much harder ever since then. I heard my dad rambling around upstairs and decided the best thing to do was to make breakfast.

I looked around in the cupboards to see if there was anything to make. All I could find was pancake mix and syrup. Of course the one and only thing that I would not make. I grabbed the grocery list and started writing things down while I found some milk and cereal. Dad came into the kitchen and I handed him a bowl of cereal.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Not really." I sighed and finished up my cereal. I looked at the fridge; it was covered in pictures that we had actually found of me and Matthew as children. Also my report card was hanging up for once, for the first time I had made straight A's. I heard the doorbell ring and went to go answer the door. When I opened Julietta was standing there.

Her had grown out and was braided down her back, dark blue streaks peaked out from the braid. She gave me a weak smile and let herself in. She walked into the kitchen and started talking to my dad. She practically lived her now so we didn't even greet each other anymore. I walked back into the kitchen and saw dad putting on his jacket so I went and grabbed mine.

"How have you been doing Alfred?" Julietta asked as she grabbed a banana from the bowl in the middle of the counter.

"Fine just want to get this over with."

"I know I do to." My dad walked past us and jingled his keys. Julietta ran past me and out the door and I followed her down the ramp. I watched as she climbed into the backseat and waved for me to follow. I laughed and shook my head at the silly girl. I climbed in after her and my dad started the van.

We drove for a very long time, Julietta held my hand the whole way. We pulled into a stone driveway and rode down it. Grey stones were placed in lines across the fields. We drove until we reached to hospital, yeah how ironic the cemetery and hospital in the same place. As we pulled up I saw a huge group of people that I knew standing out front. They were all standing at one grave. I got out of the car and greeted everyone.

"OK you guys I'll be right back." I found my way out of the group and made my way into the hospital. I took a deep breath and went over to the reception desk.

"Just go right through those two doors sir, they should be right there."

"Thanks." I said after I asked her a few questions. I made my way through the doors and stopped. I let out a breath I had been holding probably for the past hour.

There sitting in a wheelchair was a pale, small boy. His blonde hair shined in the sunlight streaming through the windows. He looked up at me with indigo eyes through his glasses and smiled. A smile I was so happy to see that I started to cry. I kneeled down so me and him were face to face, I knew I was smiling. I didn't care anymore about the past coma or his paralyzed legs.

"Hey, long time no see." He said faintly.

"Yeah, welcome back. Everyone's outside waiting, let's go."

"OK Al." I stepped behind the wheelchair and pushed it towards the door and to the group of family and friends outside.

"By the way before we get outside, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm glad you're going to back to the house so someone can make me some pancakes."

"O really well then now what I'm gonna have to do first thing." We both laughed. I walked us out the door to the crowd. Julietta was the first one over to us than the others came over. I kneeled down next to him and looked at him.

"Welcome back Mattie, welcome back."

* * *

**Cheesy right? I kow but I couldn't help it! Well this is it, its done, I can't think of anything else sooo. Tell me what you thought this was my first story so I hope my others ar better -shot-**

**OK I need to stop being negative! UH Thanks for everyone who read it all the way it makes feel alot better. THANKS YUNIE!**


End file.
